


Naughty Christmas

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Age Gap Natalino [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 24!yoZoro, 43!yoSanji, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Três anos de relacionamento produzem muitos frutos. Aquele era só mais um natal na vida de Zoro e Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Age Gap Natalino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986988
Kudos: 4





	Naughty Christmas

Era noite de natal. Assim como muitas famílias, a de Sanji sempre se reunia nesse dia e comemorava, partilhando a maravilhosa ceia preparada pelo Chef. Nos últimos três anos, graças a um novo membro na família, os dias do loiro eram bem mais felizes. Lembrava-se muito bem como se sentia triste e solitário há quatro anos, mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar para não estragar o dia de ninguém.

Três anos atrás ele conheceu Zoro. Um pirralho irritante que tinha idade para ser seu filho e se achava Deus. Na época, o garoto tinha acabado de fazer 21 anos, mas tanto sua aparência quanto comportamento pareciam de um velho. Pior ainda, ele tinha um costume horrível de usar um haramaki verde nojento e surrado, fazendo com que parecesse ser mais velho que o próprio loiro, que até pai já era.

Nunca imaginou que o incidente no shopping terminaria em namoro. Ele e Zoro começaram a ficar depois daquilo, no mesmo dia na realidade e desde então nunca se separaram. Sanji hesitou por um tempo, sempre tentando afastar o garoto, por mais apaixonado que estivesse. Era loucura. Só porque Zoro tinha metade da sua idade, não queria dizer que era ilegal. O garoto não era um garoto, já era um homem muito bem formado e o loiro em momento algum deveria ter se sentido como se estivesse fazendo algo errado ou ilegal. Um homem de 21 anos não precisava de permissão para namorar.

Suas barreiras foram ao chão no dia que o moreno o pediu em namoro. Ainda estava hesitante, mesmo que em momento algum tenha recusado o outro e quando Zoro chegou com uma aliança barata dizendo que era tudo que ele podia pagar, colocou em seu dedo, olhou em seus olhos e fez o pedido da forma mais ogra possível, Sanji derreteu. Ele amava aquele imbecil, Sanji amava seu _homem_.

Nunca iria entender como o moreno conseguiu conquistá-lo daquela forma, não havia uma explicação crível. Zoro só chegou em sua vida e pareceu que no mesmo instante já se amavam, quase como destino. Como o bom romântico que era, Sanji acreditava em destino e talvez o dele fosse ficar com aquele homem que conheceu de forma tão estranha. Antes, jamais havia se apaixonado dessa forma, nem mesmo por sua ex, tanto que o casamento acabou pela falta de amor das duas partes e após conversarem amigavelmente viram que era melhor seguir em frente. Em momento algum brigaram, Sanji jamais brigaria com uma mulher e ainda eram amigos próximos que frequentavam a casa um do outro. Muita gente não acreditou que havia acabado para eles, achando que haviam brigado sério e se odiavam, tanto que estranhavam quando sabiam que ainda se viam frequentemente.

Após a festa e horas bebendo, todos os convidados caíram bêbados em algum lugar, e dormiram imediatamente, incluindo o Sanji e Zoro. Estavam na cama há algum tempo, mas Sanji infelizmente havia acordado e não conseguiu mais dormir. Ainda estava escuro, não dava para enxergar nada no quarto e apenas ouviu vários roncos irritantes dos irmãos jogados no chão pelo quarto. O loiro suspirou e desistiu de dormir, seus pensamentos estavam distantes e ele não conseguia afastá-los. Era impossível ficar naquela posição e não lembrar da primeira vez. Manhoso, apertou o moreno em seus braços, acariciando de leve o abdômen musculoso. Zoro dormia profundamente e não dava indícios de que acordaria, como sempre com o sono muito pesado.

A noite de natal sempre trazia de volta as lembranças de quando se conheceram, do constrangimento que sentiu ao levar um moleque para casa, de quanto sua ex-esposa e seus irmãos ficaram zoando-o por horas, chamando-o de pegador de novinhos. Quando pequenos, Sanji e seus irmãos tinham um péssimo relacionamento e sempre acabava sendo maltratado, porém, Sanji era a pessoa mais gentil de todas e havia perdoado eles e hoje em dia por mais que não se vissem muito, sempre se encontravam nas festas. Não podia negar que quando Zoro se apresentou e todos falaram que ele parecia ter a idade do filho do Sanji, ele não tenha ficado a coisa mais fofa do mundo corado e emburrado.

Naquela noite consumaram o desejo. Como o bom pervertido que era, óbvio que não aguentaria. Quando todos os convidados dormiram, eles foram para o banheiro e transaram bem gostoso. Zoro meteu nele com tanta vontade e força que se derreteu por completo. Parecia um sexo sujo e sem valor, que não se repetiria e o mais velho realmente achou isso, até quando foram dormir e o moreno puxou seu braço para abraçá-lo por trás e apertou sua mão em seu abdômen, mantendo-o preso. Parecia que queria segurar sua mão, mas não tinha coragem para isso. Fofo. Seu coração palpitou e ele realmente quis continuar com ele para sempre.

Depois da primeira vez, quando o loiro tentou comer o moreno, ele se recusou, dizendo que um espadachim não poderia ser apunhalado por trás. Sanji ficou decepcionado, mas não insistiu. Aquilo durou alguns meses, ele sempre sendo o passivo e Zoro não dando nunca. Era triste, mas conseguia viver com aquela falta. Nesse meio tempo descobriu que o moreno era virgem e por isso não queria de jeito nenhum dar. Óbvio que ele se excitou com o pensamento, deflorar aquele corpo puro seria perfeito. E mais, explicava porque fora fodido tão forte da primeira vez. Por melhor que fosse, não era algo com técnica, era óbvio que o garoto era virgem. De acordo com ele, não era falta de oportunidades e sim de vontade e desejo, Zoro nunca tinha realmente se atraído por ninguém até conhecer Sanji. Era estranho e algo que Sanji não entendia, atração para ele era algo tão normal, ele se atraía por todas as mulheres que encontrava.

Pouco depois, Zoro reclamou que o loiro não tinha mais demonstrado interesse em ser o ativo e isso o irritava, fazendo-o sentir como se Sanji não o desejasse. Não entendeu absolutamente nada, óbvio que ele queria. Zoro disse que se ele tivesse insistido um pouco mais teria aceitado. Eles se pegaram aos socos e chutes naquele dia. Se soubesse teria insistido desde o primeiro dia. Desde então havia se tornado comum eles revezarem, sem barreiras.

Era impossível não se excitar com aquelas lembranças. Uma ereção pulsante cresceu em sua calça enquanto relembrava e era esfregada contra a bunda do mais novo. Teve que respirar fundo para se controlar, era um pervertido mesmo. O quarto estava cheio de gente, de parentes, não podia abusar do moreno naquela situação. O pensamento que poderiam ser descobertos o fez pulsar mais forte, sentindo-se um completo velho sujo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e lenta e silenciosamente ele deslizou a mão do abdômen para a calça do outro, passando de leve a palma pelo membro adormecido... Ou era o que deveria, havia uma ereção ali também.

Sanji franziu o cenho ao notar o namorado pervertido duro e em seguida sorriu safado. Zoro estava tendo um sonho erótico? Sua mente perversa o obrigou a começar a abusar daquele pau gostoso. Apertou com delicadeza o volume e ouviu um resmungo do outro, com certeza ele estava dormindo... Ou será que não? Resolveu testar. Enfiou a mão por dentro da calça e apertou o pau, dessa vez diretamente. Os corpos estavam quentes e Zoro pegava fogo naquela parte em específico. Ao não ter reação, Sanji desistiu, Zoro estava dormindo mesmo ou teria reagido.

Ou ele deveria ter desistido, mas seu corpo se moveu sozinho, virando o mais novo de barriga para cima e afastou suas pernas, posicionando-se no meio delas com o rosto próximo da ereção, tudo isso debaixo da coberta pesada que estava fazendo-o suar muito e morrer de calor, queria tirar, no entanto pensava no perigo de alguém acordar e vê-lo assim. Sem pensar muito e agindo por instinto, ele beijou o membro por cima da calça e não se demorou muito em puxar para baixo a calça junto da cueca, apenas o suficiente para libertar o volume. Queria poder enxergar para ver o quão bonito aquele pervertido estava.

Ainda seguindo o desejo, ele começou a beijar a glande melada, deixando a pontinha da língua coletar o pré-gozo que havia escapado. Quando ia abocanhar o membro, se deu conta do que estava fazendo e parou imediatamente, aquilo não era certo, Zoro estava dormindo. E se ele não quisesse? Mesmo que estivessem namorando, não era correto fazer algo enquanto o outro estava inconsciente. Ao se mover para se afastar, sentiu a mão do moreno segurando o topo de sua cabeça e o puxando de voltando, obrigando-a a cair de boca em seu pau.

Maldito, o pervertido estava acordado então? Por que havia fingido então? Era algum tipo de fetiche ser abusado enquanto fingia estar dormindo? Definitivamente chutaria sua bunda e o xingaria por horas... Depois... Agora estava com a boca muito ocupada para discutir. Zoro enfiou todo o pau sem dó em sua boca e Sanji o acolheu muito bem, fechando os lábios com força o suficiente para aquele masoquista se derreter por completo. A língua passeava pela extensão grossa, banhando-a com saliva.

Sem aguentar o loiro escorregou a mão para se tocar também, desesperado por alívio. Começou com movimentos de vai e vem, subindo e descendo, naquele pau que pulsava forte em sua boca. Aquilo causava um barulho molhado muito alto e ele não estava se importando nem um pouco, só queria satisfazer seu marimo o quanto antes e se satisfazer também, se tocava em desespero, sem nenhum controle. Em um momento que o pau escapou, Zoro o segurou e direcionou novamente para sua boca, o fazendo engolir. Entretanto, quando Sanji subiu e quase escapou de novo, ele fechou os dentes na pele sensível da glande e sem aguentar conter Zoro gemeu. Maldito masoquista.

Com um sorriso pervertido no rosto, o loiro começou a chupar com mais vontade, como se até então estivesse apenas brincando. O mais novo claramente percebeu. Era desesperador aquilo, Zoro estava em transe e queria gemer. A respiração estava muito acelerada e alta, parecia até que eram gemidos a cada vez que soltava o ar. Não conseguia aguentar, Sanji era muito bom com a boca, desde a primeira vez o moreno não tinha nem chance de raciocinar quando ele o sugava daquele jeito, quando o mordia...

— Ahn... — Zoro soltou o ar que se transformou em um gemido. Não dava, era impossível aguentar. A fixação oral do loiro o tornou profissional em boquete. Ele segurou a cabeça do outro e o puxou com força, fazendo-o engolir completamente e gozou forte ali, soltando outro gemido, dessa vez com o nome do mais velho.

Sanji recebeu com vontade o gozo em sua boca, mas quando Zoro soltou sua cabeça ele retirou o pau da boca e cuspiu a porra em cima do pau que havia saído. O outro estava muito morto para protestar e o loiro não poderia se importar menos. No mesmo instante ele segurou uma das coxas e a apertou, afastando mais as pernas. Desceu o rosto até a bunda e a mão da coxa foi até uma das nádegas, afastando para ter espaço. O pouco de sêmen que restou em sua língua ele passou na entrada do moreno que estava se contraindo convidativamente devido ao orgasmo.

Ele forçou a língua molhada, penetrando a pontinha no cu apertado. Começou a lamber em movimentos repetitivos, sempre deixando muita saliva no buraquinho que aos poucos parou de se contrair. Sanji levou a mão que antes se tocava até a outra nádega e a afastou também, conseguindo ainda mais espaço. A ponta dos polegares esticava a entrada para que coubesse melhor sua língua e ele se esbaldava em chupá-lo.

— Ei. — Quando Zoro pareceu voltar a si, o chamou de forma rude para protestar. O estranho era que o moreno acabava de se abrir mais, aparentemente inconsciente. Óbvio que o loiro não deu atenção, muito pelo contrário, derramou o que restava de sua saliva em seus dedos e enfiou um sem aviso. O corpo se contraiu esmagando-o e não sabia se era para deixá-lo dentro ou para expulsá-lo. Tentou retirar o dedo lentamente. — Não ouse.

Sanji sorriu vitorioso, Zoro era tão fácil de entender e previsível, ele amava aquilo. Nem um minuto depois Sanji enfiou o segundo dedo, sentindo a temperatura elevada daquele cuzinho tentador. Enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam, sua boca voltou para o membro que voltava a ficar duro aos poucos, o deixando com vontade de ainda ter toda aquela vitalidade de conseguir ter duas ereções seguidas em poucos minutos. Não que ele ainda não conseguisse subir duas vezes, só demorava mais, bem mais do que quando era mais jovem que acabava sendo em instantes.

Abocanhou um dos testículos, sugando-o e puxando-o, do jeito exato que sabia que o moreno amava. Seus dedos começavam a estocar com mais força, indo às vezes rápido, às vezes mais devagar. Aquele cuzinho parecia querer devorá-lo e claramente precisava de mais, então Sanji deu. O terceiro dedo entrou com maior dificuldade, mas logo estava lá dentro junto com os outros. Enquanto isso alternava entre os testículos, chupando um por alguns momentos e depois seguia para o outro, sugando com vontade. Muita saliva escorria de sua boca e ia até a entrada sendo fodida, ajudando a aquela parte não ficar seca.

O loiro não conseguia ver, mas Zoro estava delirando de prazer. Ele tocava seus mamilos, apertando-os forte de forma que chegava a ser dolorida e ele apreciava muito. Tanto quanto quando Sanji mordia seu pau ou suas bolas, como ele fazia naquele exato momento. Era desesperador. Como alguém podia ser capaz de proporcionar tanto prazer para seu corpo? Quando que Zoro imaginou que algum dia faria essas coisas, ele nunca sentiu vontade, parecia algo totalmente sem sentido e insignificante até três anos atrás, assim como relacionamentos e amor. Como o namorado conseguia despertar essas coisas nele?

Seu pau estava enorme outra vez e necessitado. Duas ereções seguidas, havia se transformado em um pervertido igual o velho. Sanji subiu a língua de suas bolas até seu pau que estava todo sujo do gozo anterior, achou que seria limpo, mas o loiro parecia evitar sua porra por algum motivo. Franziu o cenho e ia reclamar, sendo interrompido com os dedos abandonando seu cu. Resmungou irritado e ao abrir a boca para xingar, sentiu o aperto delicioso do cozinheiro envolvendo seu pau. Sentiu que havia morrido e estava no paraíso. Como sexo podia ser tão bom? Tudo bem que Sanji era completamente louco por se penetrar sem preparação, apesar de que ele parecia tão macio por dentro...

O loiro sentou com vontade no pau duro e deslizou lentamente até estar totalmente dentro de si. Queria gemer, mas não podia emitir nenhum ruído, então mordia o lábio inferior com força, deixando a marca de seus dentes. O corpo não permaneceu muito tempo sentado, não podia deixar tão evidente que estava cavalgando, então se deitou em cima do moreno e fora abraçado pelos braços fortes. Zoro se esforçou para alcançar seus lábios e o beijou, não se importando nem um pouco que segundos antes aquela boca estava lambendo sua entrada. Sanji apertou as mãos na camiseta larga, procurando apoio para se sustentar e conseguir rebolar no pau alheio. Percebendo isso, Zoro desceu as mãos até a bunda gostosa dele e começou a ajudá-lo com os movimentos, conduzindo aquele rabo em reboladas lentas e extremamente prazerosas.

O pau pulsante de Sanji era esfregado entre os dois corpos, sendo pressionado fortemente no abdômen definido do moreno e perfeitamente estimulado. Sanji se agarrava com força no mais novo, sentindo-se deliciado a cada vez que a rola de Zoro estava fundo em seu corpo, mas, para seu desagrado, aquela sensação durava poucos segundos até ter a bunda puxada e o pau recuava até estar apenas a cabecinha dentro. Eles continuaram os movimentos por algum tempo, se beijando a todo instante para conter os gemidos, não que estivesse sendo muito efetivo. Sem pensar muito, Zoro deu uma estocada contra a bunda carnuda e Sanji não conseguiu controlar o gemido.

Naquele instante, um de seus irmãos se levantou e estava parado no meio do quarto. Zoro grudou a boca na do loiro, impedindo-o de gemer. A estocada forte fez o pau ficar entalado no cuzinho gostoso e eles não podiam se mover, Sanji delirava de prazer com aquele volume o preenchendo, mas não aguentava tanto tempo só com ele dentro, precisava sentir as metidas. Ele começou a contrair o interior e massagear o pau, recebendo as unhas curtas fincadas na pele clara de sua bunda. Sorriram maldosos, pensando que o tesão que sentiam em ter alguém acordado e tão próximo deles era ainda maior.

A tortura pareceu durar horas, mas era tudo coisa da cabeça deles, seu irmão não ficou nem dez segundos em pé antes de começar a andar e ir para fora do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair. Provavelmente ouviu os gemidos e entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ficou enojado e resolveu sair. Ou era só paranoia do casal inconsequente e ele apenas tinha ido no banheiro mesmo. Será que poderiam usar o tempo que ele estava fora para transar direito? Claro que ainda havia alguns outros homens ali no quarto, mas com tantos roncos diferentes com certeza estavam dormindo muito profundamente. Além disso, se alguém percebesse, poderiam usar a desculpa que era ilusão por estarem bêbados.

Como se pensassem a mesma coisa, Zoro e Sanji se moveram na cama rapidamente. O loiro havia voltado a ficar sentado, só que ao invés de cavalgar com o moreno deitado, ele também estava sentado o abraçando forte pela cintura. Com as pernas flexionadas e praticamente ajoelhado, o Chef começou a rebolar gostoso aquela bunda, envolvendo o pau pulsando e o apertando forte em seu interior. Não conseguiam pensar em se beijar, não havia tempo, precisavam gozar em segundos e voltar a se comportarem, quietinhos na cama. Enquanto um rebolava, o outro apertava a cintura alheia e ajudava o corpo a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, quicando no caralho.

Os barulhos eram altos e obscenos, o contato da bunda macia com as coxas grossas causava ruídos indecentes do claro ato sexual, mesmo assim eles não paravam, pareciam que não se importavam mais e, na realidade, queriam ser pegos. Seria excitante ser flagrado em uma situação constrangedora, mostrar o quanto Zoro sabia fazer um bom trabalho e arregaçar seu cu. Céus, estava muito mais pervertido, tudo culpa daquela quantidade exagerada de álcool.

Sanji sentia o pau ir bem fundo em seu corpo e em seguida sair quase todo, às vezes escapando e desesperadamente ele procurava o volume com as mãos e o enfiava de novo em uma estocada forte, atingindo-o outra vez profundamente. Seus gemidos já não eram mais contidos, estava ofegante e gemia alto para todos ouvirem, talvez propositalmente. Zoro começou a atacar seu pescoço, chupando a pele branca, mordendo e enchendo de marcas que se juntavam as outras cenas que tinha ali. Era sujo e perfeito, precisava de mais.

A boca faminta do moreno desceu para seu peitoral e deu uma mordida forte na pontinha do mamilo, como se quisesse arrancá-lo. Como não gemer com todo aquele prazer? Sem aguentar teve que levar a mão até seu outro mamilo e maltratá-lo também, não era justo. Zoro pareceu se irritar com aquilo, pois sentiu uma mordida leve em sua mão, o obrigando a tirar a mão dali. O moreno abocanhou o outro mamilo e repetiu o processo, querendo dar prazer idêntico aos dois. Ele subiu a boca até o pescoço fino e mordeu a garganta, como um animal selvagem. Sanji apertou seus cabelos, incentivando-o a ficar com as presas mais tempo ali e Zoro ficou. Fechou mais os dentes na pele macia, sentindo o pomo-de-adão e passou a língua. Sanji com a cabeça tombada para trás estava em êxtase, totalmente entregue ao prazer. Entretanto, Zoro afastou a boca pouco depois e o loiro praticamente chorou.

— N-não para... Mais... M-mais Zoro... — Ele implorou vergonhosamente, empurrando a cabeça do outro contra seu pescoço ainda tombado, dando muito espaço para o namorado se aproveitar de seu corpo.

— Se toca. — Zoro disse um tanto grosseiro e mandão, estava se sentindo incomodado por não poder usar as próprias mãos para dar prazer àquele pau melado lambuzando seu abdômen. Sentia que quase estava gozando e não queria ser o único a sentir prazer, especialmente porque já havia gozado uma vez na boquinha deliciosa do mais velho e gozar antes dele outra vez o faria se envergonhar e ter que aguentar ser chamado de pervertido sem controle pelo resto da semana. 

Zoro voltou a pressionar os dentes no pescocinho necessitado, enquanto o loiro levava a mão delicada e apanhava o pau melado, começando a se tocar. Inicialmente apenas coletou todo seu pré-gozo do corpo moreno e passou pela extensão do membro, como se precisasse daquilo para facilitar os movimentos, na verdade mesmo sem estava molhado o suficiente para lambuzar sua mão e ficar bem escorregadio.

Sanji fechou a mão macia no pau duro e começou a deslizar para frente e para trás, puxando a pele até a glande e voltando, com força e velocidade. Sua perversão pareceu acender algo sujo no moreno que já não estava mais apenas segurando sua cintura e o conduzindo para cima e para baixo e sim metendo com força e velocidade, se assemelhando bastante a primeira vez, só que com bem mais destreza e habilidade, como se tivesse aprendido a foder direito. A respiração do loiro estava alterada, ele mal conseguia puxar o ar direito, apenas gemer se banhando no mais delicioso prazer já sentido.

— Ahh... Zoro... Zoro... Zo... — Os gemidos se tornaram gritos muito altos para qualquer um que estava na casa inteira pudesse ouvir, Sanji não conseguiu mais ter controle algum quando sentiu seu orgasmo ali. Seu cuzinho se contraia com força, os mamilos formigavam na boca do moreno e todo seu corpo tremia em êxtase. As mãos mal conseguiam manter-se paradas, uma tocava seu pau, apertando-o com força e deslizando pela extensão e a outra ia até o ombro do moreno e o apertava, usando as unhas sem querer para segurar-se na pele bronzeada. — ...Zoro... Nghh...ro... Ahnn...

Sanji deixou seu corpo ser possuído pelo orgasmo delicioso, jorrando jatos fortes de seu sêmen no peitoral perfeito. Ele caiu para frente, soltando o pau e deslizando a outra mão até o corpo moreno, passando as unhas sem querer por todo o caminho do ombro, até o peito e mamilos, arranhando com força toda a pele. Seus corpos estavam outra vez colados, sentia sua porra sujando seu corpo puro e ao invés de sentir nojo ou sujo, sentia-se morrendo de tesão. Seu gozo grudava os dois, tinha como ser mais perfeito?

Zoro gemeu bem mais contido com toda aquela dor, seu ombro era marcado com violência e ele poderia facilmente lidar com aquilo, mantendo o controle e continuando fingindo-se de estoico, mas as unhas em seu mamilo foi muito para ele aguentar, e ainda tinha seu pau sendo esmagado naquele aperto quente que se contraia com força e massageava dolorosamente sua rola, ele não poderia sentir mais tesão ao ser machucado daquele jeito. Como Sanji sempre dizia, parecia que era mesmo um grande masoquista.

Ele mal conseguiu investir mais três vezes antes de gozar e encher aquele cuzinho perfeito com seu leite, como se estivesse se contendo para o loiro gozar antes e de fato estava. Sanji havia o transformado em um pervertido que sente necessidades sexuais, quando imaginou que se tornaria um homem sujo desses?

O espadachim morreu completamente na cama e abraçou forte o corpo menor em seus braços, segurando-o no lugar para que não se afastasse. Em silêncio eles recuperaram o fôlego, controlando a respiração enquanto trocavam carinhos leves. Zoro estava quase perdendo a consciência quando Sanji se moveu e saiu de cima dele, na verdade apenas retirou o pau de seu interior e voltou a se aconchegar em cima do corpo maior, como se estivesse sonolento e fosse dormir também.

— Marimo pervertido. — Sem resistir, ele comentou e levou um tapa na bunda como vingança, tapa que gostou bastante, por sinal.

— Dorme. — Foi a única coisa que Zoro conseguiu dizer antes de perder completamente a consciência. Sanji não sabia e nunca ficaria sabendo, mas quando o pobre moreno inocente sentiu um pau duro apontando em sua bunda ele acordou e não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir, porque a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era fazer amor com seu namorado.

Pouco depois Yonji voltou para o quarto e deitou-se no chão, dormindo profundamente no mesmo instante. Parece que ele só precisava ir ao banheiro mesmo.

Ou será que não?


End file.
